


The Winchester Way To A Happy Halloween

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A fluffy little Halloween fic. Sam doesn't want to celebrate Halloween, so Dean comes up with an idea.





	The Winchester Way To A Happy Halloween

“Dean,” Sam enunciated slowly and distinctly so that his idiot of a brother understood. “I HATE Halloween. I DON'T want to celebrate it in any way. So no, I don't want to go see a scary B-movie and eat pumpkin pie burgers.”

“Aw, come on, Sammy. Don't be a douche. Let's live a little before we die.”

“I think that ship has sailed, Dean,“ Sam observed caustically.

His brother snorted. “Don't twist my words, dude. You know what I mean. Before we kick the bucket for good.”

“If being alive means I have to celebrate Halloween, then the alternative doesn't sound that bad,” Sam declared, punctuating his words with a patented bitch-face.

“Then tell me when we're supposed to celebrate? I'll remind you that you're also the boy who hates Christmas.”

“Can we just not celebrate anything? Ignore it all.”

“No, we can't. There must be something that makes you want to have a wild night out, or in.”  
Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

“Dean, “ Sam offered with a put-upon sigh, after thinking it over. “The only holiday I've ever been happy with is Easter.”

A huge grin came over his big brother's face and he pointed a knowing finger at Sam. “Yeah, you always loved the Easter Bunny. Believed in it till you were eleven.”

“No, I didn't,” Sam squeaked.”

“Oh yes, you did,“ Dean insisted. “Okay then, today I officially inaugurate a new holiday- 'Easter Halloween'. You get to dress up like the Easter Bunny, floppy ears and all, and I'll be the big bad wolf who wants to eat your tail.”

The disdainful glare Sam threw him would have felled a Wendigo, but Dean just kept on smiling.

 

He dragged his little brother off the chair and pulled him close.  
“What'cha say, Sammy? We can have our own Easter Halloween right here. I'll even rustle up a couple of masks.

“Bunny Sam and wolfy Dean. You like?”  
Dean screwed up his face in what he imagined was a wolfish expression, and Sam despite his best efforts to remain serious, burst out in a hearty laugh.

“ You're an idiot. Are you five, dude?”

“Nope. I just want to see you happy, Sam.”

“And dressing up as the Easter Bunny's gonna make me happy.”

“Well, you're laughing aren't you? That's usually a sign of happiness.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean was an expert on all things Sammy and knew his little brother was about to cave.

 

That night, a bunny Sammy let himself be captured by wolf Dean, and as Sam peaked to orgasm under the talented mouth and fingers of said wolf, he decided Easter Halloween was a holiday to pin on the calendar.

The end


End file.
